


Über das naive und sentimentalische Kegelspielen

by DaughterOfAres



Category: Historical RPF, Weimarer Klassik
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bowling AU, F/M, M/M, but actually it's some thing in between I guess, die Kegelspiel AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfAres/pseuds/DaughterOfAres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zu seiner linken Seite bemerkte Friedrich ein schwaches Licht und weitere Stimmen, die aufgeregt miteinander diskutierten, nicht wirklich darauf bedacht leise zu sein, aber er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, hatte er doch auch gedacht, er wäre der einzige, der sich hier vorgefunden hatte. Die Stimmen verstummten, sobald die kleine Gruppe ihn, Goethe und Novalis bemerkte. Friedrich vernahm ein genervtes Murmeln von Seiten Goethes. „Bitte nicht auch noch der, das ist ja schlimmer als alle Romantiker zusammen.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Über das naive und sentimentalische Kegelspielen

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee von ein paar Dichtern, die eine Runde Bowling spielen ist mir schon seit einiger Zeit durch den Kopf gegangen und das ist nun dabei herausgekommen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Als Friedrich Schiller die Augen öffnete, fand er sich mitten auf dem Boden eines halbdunklen Raums wieder. Ein dumpfes Pochen an seinem Kopf teilte ihm mit, dass er womöglich gefallen war. Vorsichtig fuhr er sich mit der Hand über seine rechte Schläfe - ja, der Schmerz war tatsächlich da – und versuchte einen Moment lang krampfhaft sich daran zu erinnern, wie er hier her gekommen war, doch es fiel ihm beim besten Willen keine Erklärung ein.

Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er gesagt, er befände sich in seinem Haus, aber selbst im Halbdunkeln konnte er erkennen, dass dieser Raum ihm alles andere als bekannt war. Langsam richtete er sich auf, die eine Hand nach wie vor an seinen Kopf gehalten, und versuchte, sich blinzelnd an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Immer noch suchte er nach einem Grund für seinen Aufenthalt. Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte war die lebhafte Unterhaltung, in die ihn Goethe gezogen hatte und über die sie beide wahrscheinlich wie schon so oft die Zeit aus den Augen verloren hatten.

„Schiller?“

Friedrich dachte zuerst er hätte sich die vertraute Stimme nur eingebildet, als wäre sie lediglich ein Teil seiner Erinnerungen, denn es geschah häufig, dass ihm seine Gedanken an jenen Mann lebendiger vorkamen, als die übrigen. Doch als er nun näher den Boden inspizierte, entdeckte er dort tatsächlich eine weitere Gestalt auf dem Boden liegen. Die Gestalt seines wunderbaren Freundes und gleichzeitig die des bedeutendsten deutschen Dichters seiner Zeit.

Schnell beeilte er sich ihm aufzuhelfen. „Sie sind ebenfalls hier?“

Goethe murmelte stöhnend ein paar unverständliche Worte, scheinbar war auch er nicht gerade sanft auf dem Boden aufgekommen, und ergriff dankbar Friedrichs Hand, um aufzustehen. 

„Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen, mein Lieber. Ein Streich?“

Aus einem entfernteren Teil des Zimmers erklang ein unverständliches Geräusch. Es war kaum zu beschreiben, eine Mischung aus einem tiefem Grollen oder Knurren, und ließ Friedrich gegen seinen Willen eine Gänsehaut über die Arme laufen. Himmel, wo waren sie hier? Doch bevor er Zeit hatte, weiter über ihren Aufenthaltsort nachzusinnen, war ein lauter Schrei zu hören, diesmal unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe.

„Tot! Ich bin tot! Es war alles nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis mich die Gehilfen des Todes holen würden. Ich wusste, dass meine Vorahnung mich nicht täuschte!“ 

Beinahe gleichzeitig drehten sich die beiden Dichter zu dem jungen Mann um, der gleichermaßen entsetzt und entzückt von seinem angeblichen Tod zu sein schien. Auch er schien die beiden nun entdeckt zu haben und lief ihnen mit ausgebreiteten Armen entgegen. „Oh ihr wundersamen Gestalten der Nacht, dunkel und unaussprechlich fühle ich mich bewegt!“

Goethe stolperte erschrocken ein paar Schritte rückwärts, während Friedrich irritiert stehen blieb. Im Halbdunkeln konnte er das Gesicht des jungen Mannes ausmachen, der ihm trotz der unklaren Umstände bekannt vorkam und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Herr von Hardenberg, so beruhigen Sie sich! Was ist denn passiert?“ 

„Sie auch? Was für ein glückliches Ereignis! So starben wir alle gemeinsam, wie es scheint.“

Friedrich starrte fassungslos aus das selige Lächeln auf den Lippen seines ehemaligen Studenten. Friedrich von Hardenberg war sein Name, auch wenn er von sich selbst aber gerne als Novalis sprach. 

Sie waren also gestorben? Ohne es zu wollen hob Friedrich instinktiv seine eigene Hand und betrachtete seine Finger, die sich wie sonst auch strecken und bewegen ließen. Obwohl er sich sicher war, immer noch unter den Lebenden zu weilen, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er darüber nachdachte, zusammen mit Goethe gestorben zu sein. Gemeinsam in den Tod. Mit ihm.

Dann schaltete sich auch Goethe ein und trat neben Friedrich. „Jetzt hören Sie doch auf mit diesem Unsinn, wir sind nicht tot. Romantisches Wunschdenken ist das, nichts weiter.“ 

Seine Stimme wirkte bestimmend und hart, Friedrich jedoch kannte seinen Freund lange genug, um zu wissen, dass in seinen Worten Angst mitschwang. Goethe mochte furchtlos wirken, als würde der Tod für ihn keine Bedrohung darstellen, doch Friedrich wusste mit welchen Gefühlen er diesem Phänomen entgegenstand. Seine Worte wirkten auf ihn fast wie die trotzige Reaktion eines Kindes, aber Friedrich hütete sich, seinen Freund darauf anzusprechen. Außerdem hatte er in diesem Fall Recht, vielleicht waren sie verschleppt worden oder ihnen war ein Streich gespielt worden, aber tot waren sie ganz sicherlich nicht.

Zu seiner linken Seite bemerkte Friedrich ein schwaches Licht und weitere Stimmen, die aufgeregt miteinander diskutierten, nicht wirklich darauf bedacht leise zu sein, aber er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, hatte er doch auch gedacht, er wäre der einzige, der sich hier vorgefunden hatte. Die Stimmen verstummten, sobald die kleine Gruppe ihn, Goethe und Novalis bemerkte. Friedrich vernahm ein genervtes Murmeln von Seiten Goethes. „Bitte nicht auch noch der, das ist ja schlimmer als alle Romantiker zusammen.“

Friedrich folgte seinem Blick und erkannte den jungen Preußen, Heinrich von Kleist. Er besaß tatsächlich diese gewisse Atmosphäre eines Menschen, die einen davor warnte, dass man in deren Gegenwart mit unvorhersehbaren Ereignissen rechnen musste. Friedrich konnte nicht beschreiben, woran es lag, aber er strahlte einfach eine Art stetiger Unruhe aus. Die beiden anderen Personen stellten sich als das Romantikerpaar Bettine Brentano und Achim von Arnim heraus. 

Er beobachtete, wie Bettine begeistert auf Goethe zu ging und ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Ob er genau so ausgesehen hatte? Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber die junge Frau erinnerte ihn in vielen Teilen an sich selbst. Er dachte daran zurück wie aufgeregt er gewesen war, als zwischen ihm und Goethe schließlich eine Freundschaft zu entstehen begann. Untertrieben, er war seit jeher nervös und aufgeregt gewesen, schon damals in der Karlsschule, als er noch davon träumte jemals ein Wort mit dem großen Dichter zu wechseln. Und, wie er sich eingestehen musste, hatte er jene Aufgeregtheit bis heute nicht verloren. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es dessen Briefe waren, auf die er mehr als auf alle anderen wartete, es war seine Stimme, die ihm augenblicklich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte, ihn daran erinnerte wie wunderschön es war, gemeinsam lebendig zu sein. 

Novalis übernahm die Begrüßung und beharrte unterdessen immer noch auf seiner wilde Behauptung, sie wäre alle gemeinsam im Tode zusammengetroffen, doch sowohl Achim, als auch Bettine zeigten sich als nicht überzeugt. Vor allem Kleist schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „W-wir sind doch nicht tot, das hätte ich doch gemerkt!“ Er schien Friedrich eher darum besorgt zu sein, dieses große Ereignis verpasst zu haben, als um den möglichen Verlust seines Lebens.

„Da muss sogar ich Ihnen zustimmen, Herr von Kleist.“, meldete sich nun auch Goethe zu Wort und ignorierte geflissentlich Novalis' Versuch Einspruch zu erheben, indem er weitersprach. „Dürfte ich Sie dennoch fragen, ob sie den Grund unserer Zusammenkunft kennen?“ Kleist wirkte zunächst etwas verunsichert, als sich alle Augen auf ihn richteten, und begann etwas stockend mit seinen Erklärungsversuchen. Seiner Meinung nach hätten sie sich alle hier versammelt, um an einem geheimen Treffen zum Sturz Napoleons teilzunehmen, und je weiter er seine Theorie erläuterte, desto überzeugender und sicherer wurden seine Worte, bis es schließlich nur so aus ihm herausbrach. 

„Sie sehen also, dass unser Treffen, selbst wenn es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein eines – mit Verlaub, in Anbetracht der wenig comfortablen Umstände nicht gerade komischen – Streiches erweckt, es sich keineswegs um einen solchen handeln kann, da wir uns zum Ersteren nämlich alle gemeinsam, nicht voneinander getrennt, was einen Streich um einiges wirkungsvoller gemacht hätte, hier eingefunden haben, und zum Zweiten die derzeitigen Zustände in unserem Land kein formal angekündigtes Versammeln in der Öffentlichkeit – obgleich mir ein solches selbstverständlich ebenso um einiges wohler gewesen wäre - zugelassen hätten, da man sich nirgendwo vor den Spionen Napoleons vollständig in Sicherheit wiegen kann, und-“

Ab der Hälfte des Kurzvortrags kam Friedrich nicht mehr ganz hinterher und ihn befiel fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, da der junge Preuße mit so viel Feuer und Elan in seiner Stimme sprach, aber die Lawine aus den scheinbar nie endenden Kommata überrollte irgendwann selbst den besten Dichter und Friedrich musste sich geschlagen geben. Auch seine übrigen Gefährten wirkten nicht mehr vollständig bei der Sache, als Kleist schließlich geendet hatte. Goethe schaffte ein knappes Nicken, bevor er jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, trat auf einmal erneut das bizarre grollende Knurren ein und ließ alle instinktiv etwas näher zusammenrücken.

Friedrich bemerkte wie sich seine und Goethes Schultern berührten und versuchte sich von aufkommenden Gedanken abzulenken. Er musste damit aufhören. So mischte er sich in die beginnende Diskussion, die zum Thema hatte, was nun als nächstes zu tun sei. Bettine setzte sich tatkräftig dafür ein, der Ursache der Geräusche auf den Grund zu gehen, während Achim sie vom gegenteiligen Standpunkt zu überzeugen versuchte. Friedrich brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen und unterstützte Bettine.

„Wir müssen etwas tun, nur lange herumreden bringt uns auch nicht weiter. Taten sind in dieser Sache erforderlich, keine Worte.“

Bettine nickte ihm dankbar zu und auch Kleist stellte sich auf ihre Seite. Dennoch ließ sich Achim nicht leicht von seinen Bedenken abbringen, die vor allem aus seiner Sorge um Bettines Wohlergehen bestanden. Im Laufe der Diskussion bemerkte Friedrich, dass Goethe ungewöhnlich still geworden war. Er dachte doch hoffentlich nicht immer noch über Novalis' verrückte Idee nach, dass sie bereits gestorben waren? Die anderen waren weiterhin in lebhafte Gespräche vertieft und Friedrich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seinem Freund ein paar aufmunternde Worte zuzuraunen. Sie kamen ihm in den Sinn, bevor er wusste, woher er sich kannte.

„Ich war einer der furchtsamsten“, gab er leise zu, „und indem ich mich herzhaft stellte, um den anderen Mut zu machen, bin ich mutig geworden.“

Goethe blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Unglauben an, und Friedrich bereute seine Worte fast im selben Moment. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er dieses Thema nicht hätte ansprechen sollen. Die Entschuldigung schon auf den Lippen, öffnete er den Mund, schloss ihn aber sogleich wieder, als Goethe zu seiner großen Überraschung leise zu lachen begann. Friedrich wurde warm ums Herz, als er seinen Freund so lachen hörte, auch wenn er dessen Reaktion noch immer nicht begriff.

„Sie zitieren den Werther, um mich zu ermuntern?“, fragte Goethe mit einem Schmunzeln. „Schiller, von Ihnen hätte ich dann doch etwas anderes erwartet.“

Friedrich grinste schief und merkte zu seinem Widerwillen wie er errötete. Natürlich, die Worte stammten von Lotte.

„Nun ja, funktioniert hat es trotzdem, nicht wahr?“

Goethes Lächeln sagte mehr als jegliche Worte und Friedrichs Herz machte erneut einen kleinen Sprung.

Inzwischen war Achim von seinen Gefährten überstimmt worden und man hatte beschlossen, den Grund der Geräusche in jedem Fall ausfindig zu machen. Gemeinsam folgten sie den seltsamen Lauten, die von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder eintraten, bis sie sich schließlich vor einem großen Fenster wiederfanden, welches durch zwei Vorhänge zugedeckt war. Doch selbst durch die Vorhänge ließ sich deutlich der Schatten einer Gestalt erkennen, die gekrümmt auf der Fensterbank zu sitzen schien. 

Niemand von ihnen sprach ein Wort, als das Wesen hinter den Vorhängen ein weiteres schreckliches Knurren ausstieß. Ein jeder war erstarrt, unfähig sich zu bewegen, zu beschäftigt damit sich auszumalen, welche Art von Kreatur dort auf sie lauerte. Friedrich konnte sich zwar schwer vorstellen, dass es sich hier um das Werk des Teufels handelte, aber auch ein wild gewordener Hund oder Wolf würde eine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung für sie darstellen. Ruhe bewahren, entschied er, das war im ersten Moment das wichtigste.

Zu seinem Entsetzen vernahm er jedoch eine Bewegung Bettines, die entgegen seiner vernünftigen Überlegungen festen Schrittes auf das Fenster zu ging, die Vorhänge mit einem einzigen schnellen Ruck zur Seite zog und daraufhin plötzlich alles auf einmal passierte.

Die Gestalt auf der Fensterbank sprang mit einem ohrenbetäubenden schrecklichem Kreischen auf sie hinab und Friedrich zuckte gleichermaßen wie Goethe zusammen, wobei er nicht umhin kam zu bemerken, dass die schreckliche Gestalt durchaus menschliche Züge aufwies. Novalis war mit einem hysterischen Schrei zu Boden gegangen, Bettine hatte Achim gerade noch auffangen können, als dieser vor Schreck in Ohnmacht fiel und es fiel ein Schuss, den Friedrich in etwa aus der Richtung Kleists verorten konnte.

Dann hörte er ein tiefes, grollendes Lachen, anfangs noch leise, doch immer lauter und ausgelassener werdend, je mehr Schreckenssekunden vergingen. Friedrich schaute auf und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie sich der Mann, und keineswegs ein Dämon oder Wolfswesen, einer über den Kopf gezogenen Tischdecke entledigte. Zum Vorschein kam ein Gesicht mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen. 

„Sie hätten Ihre Gesichter sehen sollen.“

Der Mann wollte weitersprechen, doch hörte nicht auf zu lachen, während die übrigen ihn immer noch verdattert anstarrten. Friedrich hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz von dem Geschehnis erholt und spürte überdeutlich wie sein Herz pochte. Die unmittelbare Nähe zu Goethe, der sich im Schreck leicht an ihn gelehnt hatte, machte es nicht besser.

In Kleists Hand erkannte er eine Pistole, der Schuss musste tatsächlich von ihm ausgegangen sein, und es grenzte an Wunder, dass niemand verletzt worden war. Achim erwachte in Bettines Armen und Novalis erhob sich benommen vom Boden. 

„Sie haben uns zu Tode erschreckt!“, klagte der Romantiker mit zitternder Stimme.

Auch Bettine fand ihre Sprache wieder. „Sind Sie noch bei Sinnen? Es hätte sonst etwas passieren können.“ Doch Friedrich konnte trotz ihrer beschuldigenden Worte entdecken, wie sich der Anflug eines belustigten Lächelns auf ihr Gesicht stahl, während sie weiter sprach. 

„War es denn von einer solchen Notwendigkeit uns derartig zu erschrecken? Ist das Ihr Ernst?“

Der Mann grinste lediglich bei ihren Worten.

„Mein völliger Ernst. Ernst Theodor Amadeus, um genau zu sein.“

Goethe schüttelte neben Friedrich lediglich den Kopf und nahm Kleist endlich die immer noch erhobene Waffe auf der Hand, während sich der Mann ihnen als ein gewisser ETA Hoffmann vorstellte. Gemeinsam scherzten sie, dass er als „Gespenster Hoffmann“ in die Geschichte eingehen würde. Da auch er ihnen aber keine Antwort auf den Grund ihres Aufenthaltsorts geben konnte, kam man überein, in der Sache genauso vorzugehen wie in der Angelegenheit zuvor und sich schlicht und ergreifend auf die Suche nach einer Lösung zu begeben.

*

Die Gruppe von Dichtern musste allerdings nicht lange suchen, da man ihnen zuvor kam, indem nicht weit entfernt von ihnen eine Tür geöffnet wurde, durch die ein merkwürdiges grelles Licht in den dunklen Raum geworfen wurde. Eine seltsam gekleidete Frau trat ihnen entgegen, die sie erschrocken anblickte.

„Oh Gott, ich hörte Schüsse! Ist alles okay bei euch?“

Mit ihrer Formulierung konnte niemand so recht etwas anfangen, doch Goethe schien zu erahnen, was sie meinte. Er ließ Kleists Pistole unauffällig in seinen Mantel verschwinden und trat ein paar Schritte zu der Frau nach vorne.

„Wir sind zutiefst ergriffen über Ihre Sorge, können Ihre Befürchtung aber glücklicherweise verneinen.“

Nun wirkte auch die Frau ihrerseits etwas verwirrt über Goethes Worte, nickte dann aber lächelnd.

„Ach, dann seid ihr bestimmt die Gruppe, die für heute Abend vorbestellt hat, kommt nur rein. Was habt ihr überhaupt da drin gemacht?“

Friedrich bemerkte belustigt wie sich auf Goethes Gesicht eine leichte Empörung über die Wortwahl der Frau breit machte. Die kümmerte es jedoch herzlich wenig und fuhr damit fort, die Freundlichkeit eines höflichen Siezens einfach auszulassen, während die Dichter ihr in einen futuristisch aussehenden Raum folgten. Es war ein wahrlich riesiger Raum, zwar heller erleuchtet als das Zimmer, aus dem sie kamen, aber dennoch sehr düster gestaltet. Ein leises Gemurmel von vielen Stimmen war zu hören. An den Wänden erkannte Friedrich zahlreiche, ja was waren sie, als Malereien konnte er sie dann doch nicht bezeichnen, vielmehr Kritzeleien von … Kegeln? Es sah ganz danach aus.

Sie waren in der Mitte des Raumes angekommen, als die Frau sich schließlich als Hannah, ihre Bedienung für diesen Abend, vorstellte, aber kein Wort darüber verlor, warum sie alle hier her zusammen getroffen waren. Vielleicht wusste sie es selber nicht, vielleicht hielt sie es aber auch nicht für notwendig, ihnen die Zusammenkunft näher zu erläutern, dachte sich Friedrich. So wie sie das Siezen nicht für nötig gehalten hatte. Stattdessen fragte sie, ob sie ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen dürfte. Hoffmann nickte sofort und bat um ein Glas Wein. 

„Für mich bitte auch.“, räusperte sich Friedrich, und versuchte Goethes weniger befürwortenden Blick zu ignorieren. Der Abend war einfach zu verwirrend gewesen, er war es immer noch, da konnte er ihm das eine Glas Wein nicht übel nehmen.

Hannah nahm ihre Bestellung auf und führte sie zu dem hinteren Teil des Raums, in dem Friedrich erleichtert weitere Leute stehen sah. Als er ihnen jedoch näher kam, sprang ihm sofort auch bei ihnen diese seltsame Kleidung ins Auge. Grell und zu bunt, wie die Lichter, die zwischen den Wänden hin und her tanzten. Mitten auf dem Fußboden erkannte er mehrere graue Linien, die geradlinig zur Wand liefen und in einem erleuchteten Schacht endeten. Und in diesem Schacht … wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte standen dort tatsächlich ein Haufen Kegel. Sie waren entführt und verschleppt worden, um eine Runde Kegeln zu spielen? Nicht dass er etwas gegen das Kegelspiel hatte, er spielte gerne Kegeln, doch es schien ihm in Anbetracht der Umstände doch etwas merkwürdig.

Es handelte sich hierbei allerdings nicht um ein gewöhnliches Kegelspiel, wie Friedrich bemerken musste. Alle schnappten gleichermaßen nach Luft, als sich ein Schacht plötzlich bewegte und die umgefallenen Kegel in sich verschluckte, nur um sie wenige Sekunden später wie von Zauberhand wieder ordentlich in Reih und Glied auf dem Ende der Bahn erscheinen zu lassen.

„Magie.“, murmelte Novalis mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, und auch Achim und Bettine staunten nicht schlecht. „Zum Teufel mit Ihrer Magie.“, winkte Goethe wenig verständnisvoll ab, „Das hat nichts mit irgendeiner übersinnlichen Kraft zu tun. Sie würden erkennen, dass es sich um ein logisch erklärbares Phänomen handelt, wenn Sie nur genauer hinsehen würden.“

Hannah verfolgte das Gespräch mit einer gewissen Belustigung. „Eine Bowling Maschine, um eure Fragen zu klären.“

„Schrecklich ist das, mit den tausend Maschinen zu diesen Zeiten. So etwas habe ich wahrlich noch nie gesehen.“, sagte Novalis traurig, während sich Hoffmann interessiert zu ihrer Bedienung beugte.

„Tatsächlich? Könnten Sie mir den Aufbau möglicherweise etwas genauer erläutern? Ich bin allgemein erstaunt, was die Technik bereits alles geschafft hat, haben Sie jemals von sogenannten mechanischen Puppen gehört?“

Hannah lachte und nickte, während Hoffmann sie in ein Gespräch zog. Neben Friedrich starrte Kleist mit einem merkwürdigen Glanz in den Augen auf die Kegelbahn und sah für einen Augenblick aus, als wäre nur noch sein Körper hier, während sich sein Geist bereits an einem anderen Ort befände. Auf einmal war Friedrich froh, dass Goethe dem jungen Mann die Pistole abgenommen hatte. Er stellte sich neben Kleist.

„Ziemlich faszinierend alles, finden Sie nicht?“

Der Preuße zuckte leicht zusammen und nickte schnell. 

„J-ja. Aber in Anbetracht der Umstände notwendig, denke ich.“

Friedrich schaute ihn fragend an, und Kleist brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, dass dieser seinen Gedanken nicht ganz folgen konnte.

„Nun ja, schauen Sie sich das Kegelspiel doch einmal genauer an. Woran erinnern Sie die Kugeln? - An Kanonen. Und die Kegel? Französische Soldaten, das hier ist alles ein Test, um unsere Eignung zum Kampf gegen Napoleon zu beweisen.“

Rückblickend hätte Friedrich ihn lieber doch nicht nach seiner Meinung gefragt und überlegte wie er Kleists Begeisterung am besten etwas dämmen konnte, doch Goethe kam ihm zuvor.

„Hören Sie nicht bloß nicht auf diesen Wahnsinnigen, Schiller. Es ist und bleibt ein einfaches Kegelspiel, kein magisches und auch kein kriegerisches.“

Kleist erwiderte daraufhin nichts, aber Friedrich konnte sehen, dass ihn Goethes Bemerkung verletzt hatte. Er wollte ein paar besänftigende Worte sprechen, Kleist hatte sich jedoch bereits von ihnen abgewendet. Zudem verschaffte sich Hannah nun wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Dichter.

„So, schon geeinigt welches Spiel ihr spielen wollt? Was klassisches oder mal ganz was anderes?“

Ohne dass er es merkte, leuchteten Friedrichs Augen bei den Worten 'Was klassisches' auf, doch Hoffmann schlang munter den Arm um ihre Bedienung und erkundigte sich nach den weiteren Möglichkeiten.

„Sehr beliebt ist auch immer wieder die 'Totenkiste'“, teilte Hannah ihnen mit, „Kennt ihr das?“

Alle verneinten und Friedrich bemerkte, wie Goethe schon bei dem Namen des Spiels das Gesicht verzog. Er musste zugeben, dass ihm die Bezeichnung auch nicht allzu vielversprechend vorkam, die Romantiker neben ihm hingegen wirkten begeistert. Hannah begann zu erklären.

„Ihr spielt genauso wie sonst auch, nur dass sich auf dem Bildschirm hier“, sie deutete auf etwas, das Friedrich als eine weitere Maschine vermutete, „langsam eure Gräber zusammensetzen. Mit jedem Wurf, der schlechter ist als der vorherige, kommt ein neues Teil hinzu. Es gewinnt derjenige, der es schafft, als letzter nicht begraben zu werden.“

„Das ist nun aber doch schon etwas makaber, finden Sie nicht?“, beschwerte sich Goethe.

Hoffmann kam der sichtlich überforderten Hannah zur Hilfe.

„Ich finde, das Spiel klingt einladend. Aufregender in jeden Fall als die gewöhnlichen Kegelspiele. Wer will denn schon immer wieder denselben Kram spielen?“

Goethe zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Jemand, der das Gute, das Wahre und das Schöne zu schätzen weiß und dem etwas daran liegt, die Welt nicht an das Chaos zu verlieren.“

Hoffmann schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf. „Es ist nur ein Spiel, Herrgott.“

Novalis starrte gebannt auf die sonderbare Maschine, „Ich würde das Spiel gerne ausprobieren.“, und Kleist nickte noch heftiger. Selbst in Bettines Blick machte sich eine gewisse Neugier breit. Friedrich hörte Goethe etwas von, „Nie wieder mit Romantikern Kegeln spielen.“, murmeln. Nur Achim stellte sich erneut gegen den Vorschlag.

„Wir wissen überhaupt nicht wozu diese Maschinen“, er spukte das Wort geradezu aus, „fähig sind. Es ist zu gefährlich. Vor allem für eine Frau.“

Da begann Hannah erneut zu lachen. 

„Ich bitte dich, deine Freundin wird doch wohl selber entscheiden dürfen, ob sie mitspielen will, oder nicht?“

Achim starrte fassungslos auf die junge Frau in den grellen Klamotten, die ihm tatsächlich in diesem Ton sagen wollte, was er zu tun und zu lassen hätte, während Hoffmann in ihr Lachen einstimmte. Bevor ein Streit ausbrechen konnte, schaltete sich Friedrich ein und schlug vor, dass die beiden doch zusammen spielen könnten, so könnte Achim auf Bettine aufpassen und diese ebenfalls am Spiel teilnehmen. Nach einigem hin und her einigte man sich schließlich auf seinen Vorschlag.

Immer noch scheinbar erstaunt über Achims Verhalten stellte Hannah die Maschine für sie ein. Als erstes lag es an Achim und Bettine ihre Namen zu sagen, damit diese auf der Oberfläche der grell leuchtenden Maschine erscheinen konnten. Friedrich kam nicht umhin, sich trotz der Erklärungen über das Maschinending zu wundern, sie lebten wahrlich in merkwürdigen Zeiten. 

Daraufhin sollte Goethes Namen in die Maschine eingegeben werden. Als dieser seinen Namen, „Johann Wolfgang von Goethe“, nannte, lächelte Hannah etwas belustigt. 

„Haben wir hier einen Literaturliebhaber?“

Goethe runzelte die Stirn und nickte schließlich irritiert. Friedrich wunderte sich ebenfalls und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Hannah die merkwürdigste Frau war, die ihm jemals begegnet war. Nach Goethe fanden sich Hoffmann, Kleist, Novalis und zum Schluss Friedrich namentlich in der Maschine wieder. Bei Friedrichs Namen musste die junge Frau wieder grinsen und deutete auf Goethe.

„Ist das so ein Ding zwischen euch?“

Friedrich zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und die Gedanken flogen panisch durch seinen Kopf. Was meinte sie damit, hatte sie es ihm angesehen? Er bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. War es denn inzwischen schon so offensichtlich, dass sogar fremde Leute es merkten? Es war Hoffmann, der Friedrich unwissend zur Hilfe kam.

„Und wie da ein Ding zwischen den beiden ist, meine Fräulein. Die ganze Zeit am Reden sind sie, und wenn sie erst einmal angefangen haben, kommt niemand mehr hinterher.“

Hannah begann zu lachen, während Friedrich langsam aufatmete, immer noch nervös, aber fürs Erste gerettet und so wurden sie dem Spiel überlassen.

*

Der Liste folgend fingen Achim und Bettine an. Dies bedeutete, dass Achim anfing, da er der maschinisierten Kegelbahn immer noch nicht traute und sich verpflichtet sah, das Spiel erst auf mögliche Gefahren hin zu testen, bevor er zulassen könnte, dass Bettine ebenfalls daran teilnahm.

Achim wählte eine der bunten Kugeln aus, deren Material Friedrich nicht identifizieren konnte, und warf sie auf die Kegelbahn. Als er lediglich einen Kegel traf, grinste Bettine schadenfroh und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wer von uns beiden uns die meisten Punkte einbringen wird.“

Goethe war der nächste und Friedrich beobachtete, wie dieser sich von der neumodischen Kugel nicht im Geringsten irritieren ließ, sondern sie einfach aus dem Schwung heraus nach vorne warf, als würde er schon sein Leben lang nichts anderes getan haben und alle sahen erstaunt wie Goethes Kugel alle Kegel auf einmal versenkte. Friedrich musste lächeln, der naive Dichter ebenso wie der naive Kegelspieler, Goethe war wahrhaftig ein Genie.

Da bewegte sich auf einmal das Bild im Inneren der Maschine und der Sarg Bettine und Achims gewann sein erstes Bauteil. Achim und Goethe starrten beide gleichermaßen erschrocken auf das Bild. Doch bevor einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte, klatschte Bettine begeistert Beifall.

„Sie sind ein Genie, Herr von Goethe!“

Friedrich fuhr sich etwas beschämt durch die Haare. Nun benutzte Bettine sogar schon dieselben Worte wie er. Es hörte und hörte nicht auf.

Das Spiel nahm weiter seinen Lauf und bald war Kleist an der Reihe. Große Reden schwingend, er wäre besser als Goethe, selbst im Kegeln – wäre Wieland hier gewesen, er hätte gewusst wie viel besser Kleist im Kegeln sei – schmiss er die Kugel geradezu auf die Bahn. Er erzielte durchaus kein schlechtes Ergebnis, doch Goethe übertraf er nicht und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen wie sehr dies an ihm nagte.

Schließlich war Friedrichs Zeit gekommen. Sorgfältig suchte er sich eine der Kugeln aus und ließ sie in seiner Hand hin und her wandern. Als er sie warf, spürte er wie schwer es ihm fiel mit dieser Art von Kugel zu spielen, er war andere Kugeln gewöhnt und so traf er nicht sehr viele Kegel. Mit einem leichten Seufzen stellte er fest, dass er wohl auch hier von sich als sentimentalischen Kegelspieler sprechen konnte. Ihm flogen die Dinge eben nicht von Natur aus so einfach zu wie seinem Freund. 

Inzwischen war Hannah mit ihren Getränken zurückgekehrt und Hoffmann schaffte es schon wieder, die junge Frau in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Allgemein tat sich wenig bei den folgenden Kegeldurchläufen. Goethe schaffte es tatsächlich, fast immer die gesamten Kegel auf einmal vom Feld zu räumen, obwohl es den Anschein hatte, er würde sich nicht einmal sehr groß dafür anstrengen und Friedrich sah mit Bedenken die sich immer weiter steigernde Wut in den Würfen von Kleist. Bettine stellte sich als ebenfalls sehr gute Kegelspielerin heraus, während Hoffmann fast andauernd seine Einsätze verpasste, zu beschäftigt damit, ihre Bedienung zu bezirzen. Novalis gab sich nicht einmal mehr groß Mühe die Kegel zu treffen und ein paar Mal sah es sogar danach aus, er würde mit Absicht ins Aus werfen, stetig darauf gespannt, welches Teil sich als nächstes seinem Sarg hinzufügen würde. 

So passierte schließlich, was kommen musste und der erste keglerische Todesfall musste gemeldet werden. Friedrich hatte Novalis eine Kugel reichen wollen, wurde aber kurzzeitig von einem leichten Hustenanfall heimgesucht und ergriff in der Hektik aus Versehen eine zu große Kugel, mit der ,wie sich herausstellte, Novalis noch schlechter warf als die Male zuvor. Der junge Romantiker flog aus dem Spiel heraus, jedoch keinesfalls wütend, sondern selig nun gewissermaßen sogar zwei mal gestorben zu sein. Trotzdem hatte ein jeder Friedrich die Schuld an seinem Verlieren gegeben, der sich daraufhin bei Novalis entschuldigte.

Friedrich seinerseits war nun wieder an der Reihe, aber sein Wurf reichte nur für drei klägliche Kegel. Als daraufhin Bettine, wie sonst auch, ein besseres Ergebnis als Friedrich erzielte, musste nun auch dieser miterleben wie sein Sarg in dem Maschinenbild unter der Erde begraben wurde. Er dachte sich allerdings nichts Schlimmes dabei, es war schließlich nur ein Spiel gewesen und den Sieg gönnte er auch einem anderen. Außerdem sollte es vielleicht so sein, nachdem er gewissermaßen Novalis die Chance auf einen Sieg genommen hatte.

Er setzte sich zu diesem an den Rand, um den weiteren Verlauf des Spiels zu beobachten und musste mitansehen wie Goethe plötzlich etwas neben seiner Spur zu stehen schien. Er erzielte immer noch ein relativ gutes Ergebnis, doch er kam Friedrich anders vor und bemerkte einen seltsamen Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht. Er begann bereits sich Sorgen um seinen Freund zu machen, fand aber keine Zeit, ein paar Worte mit diesem zu wechseln, da sich schon der nächste Konflikt anbahnte.

Kleists Wut hatte sich im Laufe der Runden zu einem so großen Maße gesteigert, dass er so weit ging, Goethe mit einem zischenden Ton zuzuraunen:

„Warten Sie es nur ab, ich werde besser sein als Sie!“

Dann warf er seine Kugel mit einer sagenhaften Wucht. Sie berührte kaum den Boden der Bahn, kam allerdings nicht einmal in die Nähe der Kegel und schlug direkt ins Aus hinein. Was danach passierte, hatte niemand vorausahnen können. Kaum den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte Kleist plötzlich eine weitere Kugel an sich gerissen und schleuderte sie mit einem frustrierten Schrei unglaublicher Aggressivität durch den Raum. Es war fast nicht zu glauben, dass sie dabei keinen Menschen traf und ernsthaft verletzte, als sie ihren Weg durch das Zimmer flog, ein Fenster einschlug und schließlich nach draußen rollte.

Eine sofortige Stille stellte sich um sie herum ein und alle Blicke richteten sich auf Kleist, der blass, als wäre er von einem Dämon besessen worden, ins Leere starrte.

„Heinrich! Um Gottes Willen!“ 

Bettine trat erschrocken neben ihn, und auch Hannah kam geschockt angelaufen.

„Was fällt die ein! Da hätte doch sonst was schlimmes bei passieren können! Warum hast du das getan?!“ 

Kleist begann unverständliche Worte zu stammeln, sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation. Friedrich glaubte sogar Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen zu können. Er wurde aus diesem Menschen nicht schlau. Langsam erholte sich Friedrich von dem Schrecken und drehte sich zu Goethe um, doch der war verschwunden. 

Eine Masse von Menschen hatte sich unterdessen um sie herum gesammelt und Hoffmann gab sein Bestes, Hannah zu beruhigen und sie um Verständnis um 'den armen Jungen' zu bitten. Bettine hatte Kleist in den Arm genommen, der fertig mit allen seinen Nerven zu sein schien.

Friedrich überlegte zu bleiben, entschied aber, dass er hier womöglich nur im Weg stehen würde und beschloss, sich auf die Suche nach Goethe zu machen, dessen lange Abwesenheit ihm ernste Sorgen zum machen begann, zudem er schon vorher nicht besonders wohl ausgesehen hatte.

*

Er fand Goethe schließlich alleine in dem dunklen Raum, in dem sie angekommen waren. Achims Laterne lag neben ihm auf der Fensterbank, Goethe schien sie mitgenommen zu haben, und warf ein schwaches Licht auf dessen blasses Gesicht. Beunruhigt trat Friedrich zu ihm, er war erleichtert, ihn gefunden zu haben, doch seine Verfassung machte ihm Sorgen. 

„Sind Sie wohlauf?“

Er stellte sich neben ihn ans Fenster. Goethes Gesicht war unlesbar, doch Friedrich konnte dennoch sehen wie er versuchte die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Sie prüfte und sortierte, bevor er sich sicher war, sie zu Worten werden zu lassen. 

Den Blick immer noch auf den Nachthimmel gerichtet, begann Goethe schließlich leise zu sprechen. „Sie … Sie sind gestorben.“ 

Friedrich brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass Goethe von ihm redete. 

„Gerade eben war ihr Leben noch in dieser wundersamen Maschine zu sehen und dann, nur eine Sekunde später waren Sie verschwunden. Es … es passierte so schnell.“ 

Friedrich ahnte allmählich, warum sein Freund sich zurückgezogen hatte. Er war ergriffen, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz vorstellen konnte, dass er allein den Grund für dessen Verschwinden darstellen sollte. Der Ton in Goethes Stimme beunruhigte ihn jedoch genug, um dessen Sorge ernst zu nehmen. 

Er legte seine Hand auf Goethes und drückte sie sanft. 

„Es war nur ein Spiel. Das hat doch nichts mit unserer Realität zu tun.“ 

Er wollte noch weiter reden, um seine Begründung weiter auszuführen, doch ein vertrauter Hustenanfall hinderte ihn daran. Es war lediglich ein leichter Husten, Goethe hatte Friedrich schon in weitaus schlimmerer Verfassung gesehen, doch in diesem Moment reichte es aus, um ihn aus seiner Benommenheit loszureißen und bevor Friedrich wusste was geschah, fand er sich in Goethes Armen wieder. 

Er holte angestrengt Luft und versuchte dabei panisch seinen Herzschlag zu mäßigen, doch allein der Gedanke daran, dass Goethe womöglich bemerken könnte wie schnell sein Herz schlug, machte es nur noch schlimmer. 

„Es geht schon wieder.“, beteuerte Friedrich mit immer noch etwas gebrochener Stimme, schaffte es aber nicht, sich sofort wieder von ihm los zu machen. Dies ließ sich allerdings weniger seinem angeschlagenen gesundheitlichem Zustand, als seiner innerlichen Verfassung zuschreiben. 

Er wusste, dass er sich von seinem Freund losmachen sollte, sie standen ohnehin viel zu nahe in dieser Umarmung als es sich für Freunde gehörte. Goethe nahm höchstwahrscheinlich Rücksicht auf ihn, da er glaubte er wäre noch nicht ganz bei Kräften, während Friedrich seine Sorge schamlos ausnutzte. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht, seine Arme wollten ihm nicht gehorchen, obwohl er genau wusste wie egoistisch er handelte. Wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte und alles nur noch schlimmer machte. 

Goethes Hände an seinem Rücken ließen das vertraute warme Gefühl in seinem Inneren aufs Neue entflammen, stärker und heftiger als Friedrich es in Erinnerung hatte. Es war lange her, seit sie sich das letzte Mal so umarmt hatten und Friedrichs Körper machte ihm dies auf geradezu schmerzliche Weise immer wieder von Neuem bewusst. 

Als Goethe erneut anfing zu sprechen, wappnete sich Friedrich für das Schlimmste, nahm aber überrascht wahr, dass dieser wider Erwarten kein Wort über ihre enge Haltung verlor.

„Ihnen allein steht ein schönes und langes Leben zu, Ihnen von allen am meisten.“

Goethes Hand verließ Friedrichs Rücken und in einer sanften, zögernden Bewegung, als befürchtete er, ihn dadurch erschrecken zu können, legte er sie auf Friedrichs Wange. Friedrich war inzwischen nicht mehr im Stande, sich die Geschehnisse logisch zu erklären, weder die fehlende Beschwerde über ihre zu lang andauernde Umarmung, noch die daraufhin folgende Berührung. Goethes Verhalten schien ihm unverständlich, ja unerklärlich, bis er schließlich den Kopf hob, in dessen Augen blickte und es auf einmal sah. 

Den liebevollen Blick. Die Art und Weise mit der er so unbeweglich auf Friedrichs Gesicht ruhte, als wollte auch er ihn nicht mehr hergeben. War es denn möglich? Wie hatte er diesen Blick über all die Jahre lang nicht bemerken können? Goethes Hand strich zaghaft über Friedrichs Wange, immer noch mit einer eigenartigen Vorsicht, als würde dieser sich vielleicht seiner Berührung entziehen wollen. Als könnte Friedrich das. Er schmiegte seine Wange an Goethes Hand und genoss das Prickeln, das sich im selben Moment auf seiner Haut breit machte. Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, waren sich ihre Gesichter näher gekommen, Goethes Lippen so nahe, dass er dessen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Es war das Geräusch sich nahender Schritte, das beide erstarren ließ.

„Herr von Goethe?“

Bettines besorgte Stimme hallte durch den Raum. Friedrich war noch immer nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren. Es war allein Goethe zu verdanken, dass sich die junge Frau nicht den Schrecken ihres Lebens holte, da er so schnell von Friedrich wich, dass dieser fast glauben konnte, sich den eben ereigneten Moment nur eingebildet zu haben. Doch er sah durchaus die versteckte Hektik in Goethes Bewegungen, der sich bemühte gelassen zu wirken, als Bettine ihnen entgegentrat.

„Hier sind Sie beiden also! Wir machten uns schon Sorgen. Wollen Sie nicht wieder zu uns stoßen? Es wäre doch schade, das Spiel nicht zu einem Ende kommen zu lassen.“

Friedrich entging nicht, dass Bettines Blick etwas länger als nötig auf Goethe verweilte, welcher auf ihre Frage nickte.

„Da haben Sie durchaus Recht, Fräulein. Auch wenn mir eher die Höflichkeit am Herzen liegt, das uns dargebotene Spiel zu beenden, als das Spiel an sich.“

Bettine lächelte erfreut. „Natürlich.“ Ihr Blick wanderte abwartend zwischen ihnen hin und her und Friedrich spürte Angst in sich hochsteigen, die sich mit der allgemeinen Unruhe seines Körpers mischte. Die Angst, dass sich der Moment, in dem sie sich befunden hatten, nicht wiederholen würde. Dass Goethe ihn vergessen würde, sobald sie den Raum verlassen hätten, als wäre die Tür zum Nebenzimmer eine Grenze, deren Überschreitung das Ende ihrer beider Geschichte bedeutete.

„Wir werden Ihrer Bitte sogleich Folge leisten, würden Sie uns nur ein paar wenige Minuten gestatten?“

Friedrich hatte begonnen zu sprechen, bevor er sich über mögliche Erklärungen Gedanken machen konnte. Zu seinem Glück forderte Bettine auch keine, sondern nickte lediglich, zwar nicht glücklich über die Verzögerung, aber dennoch verständnisvoll. Wusste der Himmel was sie sich dachte, am nahe liegendsten, dass Friedrich einer kurzen Zeit der Erholung bedurfte.

Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, stellte sich eine bedrückende Stille ein, die sich so recht keiner von beiden zu brechen traute. Friedrich glaubte wahnsinnig zu werden, während er jeden Winkel seines Kopfes nach Worten durchsuchte und die richtigen nicht fand. Keine schienen auch nur ansatzweise geeignet zu sein, um zum Ausdruck zu bringen, was er sagen wollte, weshalb er Bettine weg geschickt hatte. Noch nicht einmal einen Anfang konnte er finden. 

Es war schließlich wieder Goethe, der die Stille brach und mit bemüht neutraler Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Wir sollten unsere Kollegen nicht warten lassen.“

Friedrichs Gesicht nahm einen fassungslosen Ausdruck an, den Goethe jedoch gar nicht wahrnahm, nicht wahrnehmen konnte, da er den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet hatte. Ihre Kollegen. Das Wort verursachte Friedrich ein dumpfes Gefühl im Magen. Als wenn Goethe und ihn ebenso lediglich ein solches Kollegenverhältnis verband, wie die anderen. Ihre Kollegen. Friedrich war noch immer zu aufgewühlt, zu durcheinander und inzwischen auch zu verletzt, um eine Antwort herausbringen zu können, als sich Goethe zum Gehen wendete. 

Dies schließlich war es, das ihn aus seiner Starre heraus riss. Nein, er würde Goethe nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen. Nicht nachdem er ihn gesehen hatte, diesen Blick. Sein Kopf war immer noch wie leer gefegt, doch er ließ sich nicht davon beirren, das schwere Herz wurde nicht durch Worte leicht. 

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten hatte er ihn erreicht und dessen Schulter mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung erfasst. Goethe drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um, und seine Überraschung steigerte sich ins Unermessliche, als Friedrich sein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm, ihn ohne ein weiteres Zögern zu sich zog und seine Lippen dann entschlossen auf die Goethes drückte. Für eine schreckliche Sekunde rührte sich dieser nicht und Friedrich begann bereits seine gesamte Existenz in Frage zu stellen, als sich sein Freund schließlich regte und den Kuss vorsichtig erwiderte. Friedrichs Herz raste, er war nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, alles was er noch konnte, war Goethes Lippen zu spüren, die sich so weich, so sanft und so richtig auf den seinen anfühlten. 

Wären sie nicht darauf beschränkt gewesen, zwischenzeitlich Luft holen zu müssen, sie hätten vielleicht überhaupt nicht mehr voneinander abgelassen und als sie sich schließlich zwangsweise etwas voneinander lösen mussten, um Luft zu holen, zog Goethe Friedrich erneut in eine Umarmung. 

Er hielt ihn noch enger umschlossen, als zuvor und Friedrich nahm mit einem Mal Goethes Herzschlag wahr, der ebenso schnell wie sein eigener nur so gegen seine Brust hämmerte. Sie standen noch lange in der Umarmung, keiner der beiden sprach auch nur ein einziges Wort. Friedrich war inzwischen zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es schlichtweg keine Worte gab und sie bedurften auch keiner. 

Als sie den Raum schließlich verließen, durch die Tür, vor der Friedrich so große Angst gehabt hatte, schlossen sie tatsächlich einen Teil ihrer Geschichte ab. Den Teil, der ihnen vorgemacht hatte, es wäre ihnen möglich, lediglich gute Freunde zu sein.

*

Die beiden Dichter stießen mit einiger Verspätung wieder zu den anderen und wie sie erkannten, hatte sich die Lage dort etwas beruhigt. Hoffmann hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, den Ladenbesitzer mit der Hilfe von Hannah zu überzeugen, Kleist mit einer Verwarnung davon kommen zu lassen. Er war einzig und allein vom Spiel disqualifiziert worden, wie man ihnen mitteilte und saß am Rand, schien allerdings immer noch nicht ganz wieder zur Ruhe gekommen zu sein. Während sich Friedrich neben ihn setzte, murmelte er leise ein paar Worte immer wieder wie ein Mantra vor sich hin.

„Ich sank, weil ich zu stolz, zu kräftig blühte... Die abgestorbne Eiche steht im Sturm, doch die gesunde stürzt er schmetternd nieder, weil er in ihre Krone greifen kann...“

Friedrich beschloss, dem armen Mann erst einmal ein bisschen Ruhe zu gewähren und sprach ihn nicht darauf an, sondern verfolgte das weiterlaufende Kegelspiel. Er bemühte sich um einen normalen Gesichtsausdruck, konnte aber trotzdem nicht verhindern wie sich immer wieder ein Lächeln auf seine Züge schlich, wann immer Goethe in sein Blickfeld trat. 

Dieser wirkte seinerseits ausgeglichener als zuvor und warf Friedrich ebenfalls von Zeit zu Zeit Blicke zu, die dessen Lächeln breiter werden ließen. Inzwischen waren nur noch Goethe, Hoffmann, Bettine und Achim im Spiel. Hoffmann flog als erster raus, was weniger mit seinem keglerischen Können zu tun hatte, da er durchaus sehr gute Ergebnisse erzielte, sondern sich mehr seiner Ablenkung durch Hannah zuschreiben ließ, weil er gute die Hälfte seiner Einsätze verpasste. Er wirkte lediglich froh, sich nun vollkommen ihrer Bedienung widmen zu können, die sich als begeisterte Zuhörerin seiner Gruselgeschichten herausstellte. Friedrich hörte sie mehrmals in ein gemeinsames Lachen einstimmen und musste schmunzeln.

Aus dem Finale zwischen Goethe und Bettine und Achim gingen schließlich letztere als Sieger hervor. Goethe verzog zwar das Gesicht, als er seinen Sarg in der Maschine zu Boden gehen sah, doch als sich Friedrich neben ihn stellte und seine Hand nahm, konnte er ein Lächeln nicht verhindern.

Bettine jubelte über ihren Sieg und überraschte Achim mit einem spontanen Kuss, woraufhin dieser so sehr errötete, dass es fast aussah als würde er ein zweites Mal in Ohnmacht fallen. Hoffmann begann pfeifend Beifall zu klatschen und alle stimmten mit ein. Friedrich, der immer noch Goethes Hand hielt, beschränkte sich auf ein zustimmendes Rufen und spürte ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl in seinem Inneren aufsteigen. Wusste der Himmel wie sie hier her gekommen waren, was sie als nächstes tun würden. Sei es der Wein, sei es das Jubeln und Klatschen um sie herum, sei es Goethes Hand, die sich so fest und natürlich in der seinen befand, Friedrich war glücklich und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. 

*

Der hohe Geräuschpegel mischte sich mit etwas anderen. Aus dem lauten Klatschen wurde ein seltsames Hämmern, es hörte sich mehr nach einer vorbeirollenden Kutsche an.

Friedrich öffnete die Augen und hatte ein sonderbares Déjà-vu. Sein Kopf tat weh. Da war es schon wieder, dieses merkwürdige Gefühl eines Déjà-vus. Als wenn da es etwas wichtiges wäre, an das er sich erinnern sollte, aber es verhielt sich wie mit einem Traum. Je mehr er versuchte nach den Erinnerungen zu greifen, desto unerreichbarer wurden sie. 

Er blinzelte angestrengt ein paar mal und richtete sich langsam in seinem Sitz auf. Es war dunkel geworden, die Laterne warf ein schummriges Licht durch Friedrichs Zimmer. Gegenüber von sich entdeckte er Goethe und fast im selben Moment durchzuckte ihn die Vorstellung von Goethes Lippen auf seinen. So weich und sanft.

Resigniert senkte Friedrich den Blick, es war grausam, wenn sich seine Träume so lebhaft anfühlten, als hätten sie sich tatsächlich ereignet. Natürlich musste dies die einzige Erinnerung sein, die ihm von seinem Traum geblieben war. Natürlich. Er wusste schon jetzt, dass er sie nicht würde vergessen können. Dennoch versuchte er, sich nicht allzu sehr herunter ziehen zu lassen, es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, das er von Goethe träumte. Auch wenn es sich dieses Mal besonders lebhaft angefühlt hatte, mehr noch als sonst, aber das hatte nichts zu sagen. 

Er versuchte ein Lächeln, als er den Kopf wieder hob und entschuldigte sich, er müsste eingenickt sein. Goethe nickte ihm zu, schien aber seinerseits nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Er murmelte etwas davon, er fühlte sich ebenfalls müde und schüttelte dann den Kopf, als verscheuchte er einen aufgekommenen Gedanken.

„Es ist spät geworden, wir schaffen es immer wieder die Zeit aus den Augen zu verlieren, nicht wahr? Ich befürchte, es ist zu spät für mich, wieder nach Hause zu kehren, wäre es vielleicht möglich für mich, die Nacht hier zu verbringen?“ 

Friedrich sah noch etwas anderes in Goethes Blick aufblitzen, konnte aber nicht dahinterkommen, was es war und nickte so schließlich nur zustimmend. Sein Freund bedankte sich und Friedrich lächelte, musste lächeln, entgegen aller stiller Enttäuschung in seinem Herzen. Er war hier, bei ihm, das war alles was zählte, auch wenn er ihm nicht so nahe war, wie er es sich wünschte. Das Gefühl des Kusses wurde er den Rest der Nacht lang nicht los und verursachte ihm das eine oder andere Mal ein besonnenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

Was sollte es. Der Einfall mochte kindisch sein, aber göttlich schön.

**Author's Note:**

> Man glaubt es fast gar nicht, aber als ich mich während des Schreibens durch den Wikipedia Artikel über die Geschichte des Bowlingsports schlug, stieß ich zu meiner Überraschung selbst dort auf Goethe und Schiller. Wie sich herausstellte, waren sie wohl wirklich begeisterte Kegelspieler.


End file.
